


sweater weather

by hanthelibrarian



Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just putting this here as a way to save it, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanthelibrarian/pseuds/hanthelibrarian
Summary: A poem for Day One of Promptober (theme: sweater weather)
Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952227
Kudos: 3





	sweater weather

And you’re standing there

You in your autumn sweater

The sun shining warm against your skin

And I hope that someday

You in your autumn sweater

Will see me standing here too


End file.
